A Mercenary's First Mission!
Ikido and Bobu Nomi have done much together, each of them improving their abilities and skills more and more. Ikido and Bobu were exiting the Uzu gate to go explore a bit, but then, an old woman stopped them. "Excuse me, but are you two ninja of this fine village?" She asked. Ikido replied nicely, "Yes. Do you have a mission request? If so, you can go to our mission board." "Unfortunately, I can not. Please, help us build a wall in a new village." The woman said. She then looked at Bobu and gave him 500 thousand Ryo. "Woah Woah WOAHHH!!!! That's a lot of money young lady! Where do we build this wall?" Bobu asked, extremely eager to start the impromptu mission, though he knew Ikido might have doubts since this wasn't the proper channel to receive missions. "Please, follow me." The woman said. She began walking, Ikido and Bobu following her. Ikido did not like this at all, she didn't explain any details. This could be some crazy mission that the woman wanted to avoid speaking to the higher ups. Ikido looked at Bobu and asked, "Well, how does it feel to be in your first unofficial mission?" "AWESOME!!!" Bobu shouted as he eagerly followed the woman. He had already formed an insect clone around himself and sunk into the ground before anyone knew, his common practice during mercenary missions. While walking, the three heard some owls hooting. It was getting dark already. "Hey woman, where exactly is this wall?" Ikido asked. The woman pointed straight ahead to a small village and said, "That's where it is being built." Bobu said nothing as he sent his insects flying ahead of him to do reconnaissance. The actual Bobu enthusiastically followed, charging toward the village. An old man was waiting for the group. "Thank you for coming. Oh and please, put your bugs away. I don't like bugs." The old man said to Bobu. Bobu was confused because there were no bugs coming from him. "Huh? Hey old man is your brain fried I don't understand what you're saying" Bobu pouted as he replied. The insects came from underground and approached from different sides of the area. The real Bobu remained underground, however, as the fake Bobu was still taking his place. The old man replied, "Aren't you a bug user? I just don't want to see bugs, understand?" "YESSIR!!!!!" Bobu replied, extremely earnest. He was already making gigantic Earth Walls in a joke attempt to help them build walls. -----Meanwhile, in another village in a mansion, a man with a mask and cape on is sitting in some short of throne. A peasant like woman is kneeling before him. "Sir, it appears as if two Shinobi are in the small village helping to build the wall. What shall we do?" The woman asked. "They are no threat to us. Just send in a group of ten bandits, that should do the trick." The man replied. ----- Bobu was busy making walls that were hundreds of meters tall, and was showing no sign of stopping. His shadow clones then formed clones which accelerated the process. "COME ON CLONES YOU CAN DO IT! FOR RYO!" Bobu shouted, and his clones redoubled their efforts. They begun digging ditches as well, for additional protection. "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Bobu screamed, as if he were an army sergeant. More clones marched out from behind the tree to aid in the building process. It looked quite cartoonish and outlandish as a whole. The old man was shocked to see this and said, "Why, thank you! Thank you so much! Once you are done, mission accomplished!" "Bobu heard it and his substitute told his clones, "HEAR THAT? ONCE YOU ARE FINISHED! BUT NOTHING IS EVER FINISHED, SO KEEP ON WORKING!!!" Bobu continued drilling his clones. The old man then said, "Of course things finish! DON'T MAKE IT TOO BIG WHERE IT COVERS EVEN THE SKY!" "YOU HEAR THAT CLONES? THE SKY'S THE LIMIT! KEEP ON BUILDING!" His clones redoubled their efforts, each of whom were very tired from creating giant earth walls around the village. It was several hundred metres tall now and still growing. "I see that you are as foolish as ever old man." There were several men with swords at the entrance of the village. One of them was in a hooded cape. "It seems you aren't done, considering we got in." He said. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOLISH SOLDIER! THAT IS THE GREAT COMMANDER YOU ARE SPEAKING TO! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Bobu barked commands at the newcomers. "SOLDIERS! SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO BE "FINISHED"!" Bobu commanded, as the clones began surrounding these men, creating giant walls around them. All the men covered the hooded caped man and the fireballs hit. Once the smoke vanished, all the men but the hooded men were lying on the floor, defeated. The caped man kneeled on the floor, his hood was off. He was revealed to be Akumito Momochi. "No one said there were gonna be Ninja in this village." "NO I AM MERCENARY! I AM HERE FOR MONEY!" Bobu shouted, clarifying his stance. Akumito dropped his swords and said to Bobu, "You're not gonna hurt a defenseless kid, are you, Mr. Mercenary?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Bobu spouted as he walked closer to Akumito and... Tickled him nonstop. Akumito began to laugh nonstop. "Stop, stop STOP! I'll tell you everything!" "That's more like it!" Bobu said as he stopped tickling the guy.